The Queen of Steel
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to The Reveal. The cat is out of the bag. Her secret has been revealed for the whole world to see. Starling City would never know what was about to hit them.


Living like a queen. A cheesy phrase. A phrase that has been following her for these past few months but she couldn't deny it.

She was living like a queen. Not just because of the fancy cars that she could be seen driving now. Not just because of the brand new dresses that she would often be seen wearing to every social event.

Dress that were meant to be worn only by royalty. Dresses made to be meant only for a queen.

Things she could care less about. Care less about the fancy dresses no matter how great the silk felt against her skin.

Care less about the newest models of vehicles that have been piling up in the Queen's personal collection. In honesty all she cared about was the last name. Queen. Kara Queen.

God it has such a nice ring to it. Leaves such a wonderful taste in her mouth and speaking of rings. Her diamond ring.

Her new ring. A ring of three months. Her wedding band. A diamond ring that she can't help but smile down towards every single night as she would snuggle up next to his side.

Snuggle into her favorite position. His arms. His strong arms that would hold her so gently. Hold her so protectively that would always translate a silent message between them.

He would always protect her. He would always love her. Such a wonderful feeling. And speaking of wonderful feelings she can't help but let out a silent moan as she feels the endless stream of hot water streaming down her body from the shower head right above her head.

This wave of pleasure coming from the shower head as she standing directly underneath it with another directly behind her holding her close to his chest.

Someone that can't help but hold her gently now with his arms around her waist as she feels wave after wave of another type of pleasure run through her with each thrust.

With each kiss he gently plants on the side of her neck that she just knew he was doing on purpose knowing it would drive her crazy.

Would drive her hormones crazy not allowing him to stop as she leans her head towards him allowing perfect access to the side of her neck.

Not even allow him to entertain the thought of pulling out of her as she grinds into him translating her desires very clearly.

Grinds into him only to feel him harden inside of her that just makes a faint smile come across her face each and every single time.

A simple smile knowing the effect she would always have on him. Would always be able to rev his engine whenever she saw fit.

The very same engine that she can feel still running strong. Still feel giving her the pleasure that only her husband could provide her.

Pleasure that they should not be having right now as they were scheduled to be arriving downtown in a short two hours but god it felt so good.

So good that she has to suppress another moan as she opens her eyes and turns her head slightly to look over towards Oliver finding him staring at her with a small smile that she instantly returns as her hand comes up to wrap around the back of his neck and pull his head down towards her before she pecks him on the lips allowing her lips to linger for just a few short seconds.

" We should stop…."

Unable to suppress the silent moan from escaping her lips closing her eyes slowly Kara leans her head back before her eyes snap open when she feels him laying a kiss on the side of her exposed neck that just sends a chill up and down her spine.

" We really should stop…."

Gently giving her hand a squeeze quietly Oliver lays his hand on top of her own and gently traces her hand with his index finger causing him to witness her eyes fluttering shut.

" Then why don't we?"

Feeling his hand doing wonders to her hand gently turning in his embrace feeling him slowly exiting out of her reaching out gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck threading her fingers through his wet hair as she stares deep into his eyes.

These eyes that just twinkle in mischief at her causing her lips to curl upward before they comes to graze his own.

" Because i don't want to."

Grinning to her declaration leaning forward gently Oliver presses his lips back to her own as he pulls her closer into his chest.

" Oh? Do my ears deceive me or does Mrs Queen not want to attend a social get to getter?"

Rolling her eyes gently Kara pulls Oliver's head down towards her before she gently rests her forehead against his own as she returns the grin.

" What can i say? You're a bad influence on me."

Leaning down gently Kara plants a kiss on the side of his neck allowing her lips to linger for a frackin of a second.

" A straight A student no longer wanting to do the extra work to keep up her grade point average."

Slowly Kara trails kisses up his neck until she comes to a stop to whisper in his ear.

" A well mannered woman that just wants to be ravaged and fucked whenever she is near her soul mate like a wild animal."

Gently nibbling his ear planting a kiss on his cheek allowing her lips to linger leaning back as she sees a wide grin across his face returning the grin leaning forward gently she presses her lips to his own.

" And now a wife that just wants nothing more than to just lie in bed with her husband's arms wrapped around her tight not giving a shit about the rest of the world.

I must say i'm impressed. Only you could cause these drastic changes to what many would call such a pristine woman."

Letting out a chuckle seeing her grin only widening shaking his head gently Oliver grazes her lips with his own before he trails a kiss down to her chin quickly followed by her neck causing him to feel her shiver slightly in his arms.

" I don't hear you complaining."

Shivering slightly at his hot breath making contact with her skin as she feels his lips trailing down her neck to her chest instantly as she feels his hand coming down to gently rest on her right breast throwing back her head slowly Kara closes her eyes as she feels his fingers gently pinching her erected nipple.

" Only if you stop."

Unaware of the brief smile that comes across his face as she feels something poking her in her side snapping open her eyes snapping open her eyes unable to help herself instantly Kara leaps up wrapping her legs around his waist as she feels his hands coming down to hold her up squeezing her ass cheeks tight.

" Well….we could always be fashionably late?"

* * *

Whistling silently to himself coming to a stop at the open doorway to dry off his face with the towel in his hands letting out a content sigh as he lowers down his towel to find Kara standing at the foot of their bed rubbing furiously at her hair while a towel hangs loosely down her body just barely being held up feeling his lips curling upward quietly making his way over just as he sees her starting to rub her face with her towel reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her from behind and pulls her gently into his chest causing a small sigh to be heard escaping her lips.

This sigh that is quickly followed by a moan as she feels his lips making contact with the side of her neck causing her to lower down the towel in her hand and look over her shoulder towards him with a grin coming across her face that just seems to be getting wider by the second.

Wider as she turns in his arms to stare deep into his eyes only seeing the familiar sight of lust filling them that just makes her feel warm inside.

A look that just makes her want to give in here and now but her mind had other ideas. Other ideas as her hands come down to gently rest against his bare chest before in a sudden move rearing back Kara sends Oliver flying back first onto their bed with the simplest of pushes.

A simple gesture that makes him sit up to look at her in complete shock making her giggle before slowly she makes her way around the bed heading straight towards their shared walk in closet not even paying him a second glance.

" Behave otherwise i'll have to punish you later."

Seeing the desired reaction she was looking for out of the corner of her eye in her husband gulping with wide eyes feeling her lips flickering upward with a flick of her wrists slowly Kara slides open the closet doors and enters inside.

Grumbling silently to himself scooting across the bed until he is sitting on the edge rising up to his feet just as he makes his way over towards the open doorway of the closet suddenly Oliver's world goes black as he feels a piece of black fabric landing clean on top of his head completely covering his face.

This fabric that he reaches up to remove before a pair of hands instantly are on him thrusting a folded pair of dress pants along with a pair of dress shoes into his arms causing a slight frown to come across his face.

A frown that only deepens when he hears his wife giggling before just as he reaches up removing the fabric from his face finding it to be the top of a black suit instantly Oliver snaps his head around when he sees a flicker of a blonde blur shoot past him with blazing speed.

A blur that is quickly followed by the familiar sound of their bathroom door closing and locking behind her causing him to stare at the closed bathroom door in complete shock.

" Spoiled sport!"

" Drama queen!"

Staring at the bathroom door in total silence after a couple of seconds unable to contain it instantly Oliver bursts out laughing causing what he swore to be Kara giggling from behind the bathroom door.

* * *

Putting the final touches on his suit in the form of a red tie making his way down the stairs with a tug gently Oliver tucks his tie into his suit and straightens out his black jacket making it as presentable as he possibly can.

A gesture that earns the attention of another as he looks up towards his son with amusement before just as he sees him reaching up to comb his hair not even bothering to contain a chuckle Robert watches Oliver snap his head to look towards him with shock.

" Ready for the ball Cinderella?"

Feeling his cheeks burning up slightly quickly pocketing the small black comb into his jacket pocket earning another chuckle from his father slowly Oliver turns his gaze to look up towards the second level.

" I have to say son. That is a mighty fine suit you're wearing."

Getting the desired reaction he was looking for in the form of his son's cheeks getting redder reaching out gently Robert nudges him in the ribs.

" Don't worry about it. Your mother dresses me as well. Like, I said before Queen men only chose the strongest of woman…."

" I thought you said they chose us?"

Unable to keep the pleased smile from coming across his face reaching out gently Robert wraps his arm around his son's shoulders.

" And i always thought you never listened to me."

Snorting at what he just heard receiving nothing a grin in response shaking his head slowly Oliver looks back forward avoiding his father's eye.

" Maybe it would be better that way. Especially after last time, I listened to you."

" Oh yes the….down south incident. Well it couldn't have been that bad?"

In a sudden motion snapping his head back to his side towards his father with wide eyes slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" Not that bad? She made me sleep on the floor for a week. Said the couch in the study was too comfortable for the likes of me."

Letting out a chuckle earning himself a glare in response shaking his head in amusement gently Robert squeezes his son's shoulders before his eyes divert away from his son's own for a split second when something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Something coming from the second floor that he turns towards before his lips curl up into a faint smile and he turns his full attention back towards his son.

" Well was she right to do so?"

Staring into his father's eyes seeing nothing but mischief after a couple of seconds letting out a sigh slowly Oliver nods his head as he breaks off eye contact to look towards the ground in front of him.

" Yes and i would have happily slept on the floor for an entire month if it meant still sleeping in the same room as her.

Truth be told, I kinda like how she is always right all the time. It brings me this sense of peace knowing that i can always count on her to steer me in the right direction."

Nodding his head in understanding glancing quickly back up towards the second floor giving his son's shoulder one last gentle squeeze letting out a cough gently Robert releases his hold around him and starts to make his way out of the room heading for the study.

" If you will please excuse me. I need to retrieve your mother and we'll be ready to go."

Glancing at his father in confusion as he sees him glance up before turn his head back forward following where his father had been looking instantly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Kara Queen. His wife standing at the top of the stairs with the brightest of smiles across her face. A smile that he can't help but return as he watches her slowly descend down the stairs looking absolutely gorgeous.

Looking absolutely beautiful wearing a small light pink sundress with her hair down and combed out showing off her new dark highlights.

Showing off her perfect figure that any woman would kill to have. Make her desirable to any man that caught the mere sight of her.

A woman that leaves him speechless descending down the stairs with such graze. With such beauty that he can't help but stare at her rooted to his spot before he is snapped out of his state when he feels her arms coming to wrap around the back of his neck and her lips coming to press to his own causing his hands to come to life and rest against her sides.

" You're so….there's no words to describe how beautiful you look. They would all do you an injustice."

Feeling her lips curling up into the brightest of smiles brushing his lips with her own gently Kara threads her fingers through the back of his hair gently as she feels his arms coming to circle around her waist.

" Thank you but there is something we need to talk about."

Seeing nothing but confusion in his eyes feeling her lips curling upward reaching down gently Kara starts to play with his tie slowly with her free hand as her eyes remain on his own.

" I may have overreacted a couple of months ago. Truth is, I kinda liked it."

Instantly as she sees his eyes going wide a small grin comes across Kara's face as she grips his tie gently in her hand.

" I was thinking later tonight after the fundraiser we continue where you left off on that night."

Seeing his lips curling up into the widest of smiles returning the smile before she has a chance to react instantly Kara squeals in surprise when she feels Oliver's lips crashing to her own.

A kiss that she happily returns as with a tug of his tie pulls him even closer to herself deepening the kiss before after a minute needing some much needed air she pulls away to lean her forehead gently against his own.

" I love you girl of steel."

Scrunching her nose in annoyance at the pet nickname that he had given her long ago tilting her head slightly gently Kara presses her lips back to Oliver's own before pulling back with a bright smile coming across her face.

" And i love you my damsel in distress."

Instantly getting the reaction that she was looking for in his eyes going wide in total shock as her lips curl up into a grin just as she is about to add on suddenly as she sees his lips curling up into a wide grin a confused look comes across Kara's face.

" Damsel in distress huh? I'll show you an damsel in distress."

Without giving her a chance to react in a sudden move reaching down Oliver grabs a firm hold of Kara's ass and lifts her up into the air causing a squeal of surprise to echo her lips before without breaking his momentum turning on his heels slowly he carries her off the stairs heading straight towards the entrance doors as the sound of her laughter echoes through the corridors.

Laughter that draws the attention of the older Queens as they turn around the corner of find their son carrying their daughter in law in a unique way through the mansion and out the doors towards the parked limo.

A scene that once they lose sight of them makes the older Queen couple turn to look towards one another with different reactions.

One with an almost embarrassed look that could be seen being clearly forced if the amusement in her eyes wasn't a dead give away.

As for the other? The other member of the couple just looks towards her with a wide grin across his face while his eyes twinkle with nothing but mischief.

" What? He gets it from you."

Rolling her eyes feeling her lips curling upward grabbing a hold of her husband's hand with a gentle tug slowly Moira leads Robert out of the mansion closing the door behind themselves.

* * *

Constant clicks followed by flashes of hundreds of cameras. The constant cheers from every crowd that she passes on by with many trying to get a personal picture with her.

A scene that has followed her for years. A scene that has only intensified during the past year. Ever since what was reported has her coming out party.

Her moment of fame when she had revealed herself as a metahuman saving the lives of hundreds when an unforeseen technical issue had occurred aboard The Queen's Gambit.

A moment of fame that was nothing of the sort. Instead it has carried on to this day. Carried on causing everyone to erupt into cheers whenever she was spotted.

Causes many of what she has labeled as her fan group to try to get every single detail they could about her.

A minor annoyance she had thought at first but in secret? In secret she kinda liked it. Liked being admired by the masses.

Being admired by people that once ago would look down towards her. But never him. Never by the man standing by her side with his arm around her waist.

A man that she can't help but smile brightly at as she is lead forward down the aisle heading directly into the town hall with her parent in laws following close behind them.

Leading her into the event of the evening. The event of the year some have called it. A fundraiser. A simple fundraiser with all the funds earned this evening going to the families of police officers that had died during the line of duty.

A great cause she thought once she had learned of it. A cause that makes her smile brightly at every single individual that she sees donating money to officers stationed at a few nearby tables.

This cause that had lead to heartfelt discussion with a simple plan in motion. A secret plan that she hoped would bring even more smiles before the night was done.

But for now? For now she would continue to enjoy herself. Continue to have small talk with a few of the most wealthy most powerful figures inside of the city by her husband's side catching a few key words here and there.

The same reaction that she can see her husband having as he would occasionally glance over towards her with a grin plastered across his face.

A look that would always make her shake her head in amusement and return the grin before turning her focus back to the conversation.

A simple display that would occur often before it was time for a speech. An unannounced speech as she looks over towards her husband and glances down towards her half filled glass of wine before she receives a nod in understanding in response and watches him rise up from his seat with his glass in hand.

Gently taking one of his eating utensils in his hand receiving an encouraging nod in response from his wife taking a deep breathe rearing back gently Oliver taps his glass with the end of his utensil causing only the sound of metal meeting glass to echo through the room as conversations around the room die down until they are completely silent.

" I think, I can speak for The Starling Police Department and on behalf of The Queen Family in saying thank you all for coming to this historic event.

This truly wonderful event that wouldn't be possible if not for each and every single one of you."

Instantly as he hears the sound of applause coming from a few surrounding tables waiting for the clapping to die down taking a deep breathe Oliver takes a quick glance down towards Kara finding her giving him an encouraging nod.

" But the night is still young and i'm not the only one with something they like to say. If you could be so kind and give a round of applause to my beautiful wife."

Almost instantly as she hears every single table cheering loudly for her feeling her lips curling up into the brightest of smiles rising up to her feet slowly Kara makes her way over to stand by her husband's side.

Automatically feeling his arm circling around her waist leaning over gently Kara lays a kiss on his cheek before she turns her head back forward to address the cheering crowd.

" As my wonderful husband has pointed out. The night is still young and we have one more announcement to make. In honor of The Starling City Police Department and the brave men and women that have lost their lives on the line of duty and those that continue to take the fight against the war on crime, I am happy to announce that The Queen Family has donated fifty million dollars…."

Just as the words escape her mouth suddenly as an outstanding ovation with every single occupant in the room clapping loudly with most rising up out of their respected seats paying a quick glance over towards her husband finding a smile being directed her way returning the smile slowly Kara turns her head back forward.

" In addition we are also proud to announce that this day forward Queen Consolidated will be partnering up with our local police department in the war against crime. Our city has suffered for far too long and i think its due time that we take it back."

Receiving even louder cheers in response taking a glance around the room as she finds so many smiling faces looking her way with many of them being off duty police officers that are comforting a few grieving widows that weep with nothing but joy turning her head back to look towards her husband as his gaze comes to meet her own without having a chance to react instantly Kara's feels Oliver's lips coming down to gently press against her own causing loud wolf whistles to echo over the cheering crowd.

These wolf whistles that continue to echo through their cheers as she gently wraps her arms around the back of his neck as she feels him pulling her closer into his chest.

A kiss that after a few more moments is broken up as she pulls away from the kiss to smile brightly at her husband finding him returning the smile.

" Care for a dance my lady?"

Feeling her smile only widening nodding her head reaching down gently Kara takes Oliver's hands within her own before without any hesitation turning on her heels with a gentle tug slowly she leads him away from their table and through the crowd heading towards a vacant area nearby.

A wide open spot on the floor that no tables are set up at. No other couples are seen standing in. A scene that just makes her smile widely before she comes to a stop in the middle of the designated dance floor and turns to look towards her husband with a bright smile coming across her face.

Returning the smile without any delay moving his free hand down to rest on her waist feeling her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder giving her hand a gentle squeeze slowly Oliver takes the lead and starts to dance with Kara feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes watching them.

Eyes that he ignores in favor of another. Her eyes. His wife's eyes that just twinkle with nothing but happiness.

That just twinkle in nothing but delight as he slowly leads her across the floor as his lips curl up into a wide grin.

" What's got you so happy?"

Casually shrugging his shoulders as he sees her staring to look towards him questionably leaning forward gently Oliver rests her forehead gently against her own.

" You just being you, I suppose."

Instantly as he is rewarded with a bright smile gently Oliver twirls her around before as he finds her pressing herself back first against his chest reaching down gently he wraps his arms around Kara from behind hugging her close to his chest.

" I really don't know what i would do without you in my life."

Feeling her smile only widening feeling a kiss being planted on the side of her neck leaning back gently Kara rests her head against the side of his own as her hands come down to rest on top of his own.

" Become a vigilante, I suppose. Maybe wear some kind of green kevlar wielding a bow?"

Chuckling at what he is hearing as he sees a wide grin coming across her face returning the grin slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" I don't know. I still like the idea of the short blue skirt and a long red cape for you."

Rolling her eyes feeling her grin only widening reaching up gently Kara wraps an arm around the back of his neck.

" I'll see what, I can do about making this Supergirl fantasy of yours come to life. After all it's not every day that you learn that you are the cousin of one of the world's greatest heroes."

Remembering the day just like it was yesterday nodding his head in agreement just as he is about to respond suddenly Oliver snaps his gaze away from her to look forward when a loud bang echoes through the room.

A loud bang that sounded like a gunshot. In fact it is a gunshot as another echoes through the air causing screams of panic to instantly erupt.

Screams that continue to echo as he looks around to find a group of masked men making their way into the room with a automatic weapon firmly in each of their hands.

" Nobody move!"

Turning towards the thug that had shouted the order figuring him to be the leader slowly as she watches the thug move to the center of the room with a few of his thugs surrounding him pointing the end of their firearms out towards the crowd around them an intense glare slowly forms across Kara's face as she gently squeezes Oliver's hands.

An glare that only intensifies when she sees the leader throw a bag over towards one of his thugs before looking all around himself to address the frightened crowd.

" Don't do anything stupid! Hand over all your cash,jewelry,and cell phones and nobody will be hurt."

Remaining rooted to her spot as she watches a thug walk around the room in complete silence filling up a bag with everything that is being handed to him one by one by each member of the crowd suddenly as she sees the thug making his way over towards them with the bag extended just as she sees the thug closing the distance quickly in a sudden move Kara tears herself out of Oliver's embrace and rears back to deliver a hard punch that lands clean into the thug's chest sending him soaring through the air and crashing down back first into a nearby table.

A crash that draws the attention of his companions that quickly turn to look towards her with shock riddled across their faces from seeing what they would describe as a cute blonde haired woman overpowering their companion with such ease until before anyone can blink an eye a gunshot echoes through the air.

A gunshot that has an immediate result as Kara's head snaps back before to everyone's shock it snaps back forward with her hands coming up to hold her forehead slightly.

" Oww fucker! That hurt!"

Unable to keep his jaw from dropping in total shock just as he takes a step towards his wife instantly Oliver comes to a dead halt when he sees a blue glow start to radiate from her eyes.

A glow that he can't help but stare at with a strange sense of awe and shock until before he knows it instantly his eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees a blue beam being directed out of her eyes.

Directed out of her hands and hitting the automatic weapon in the hands of the thug that had shot at her causing the weapon to instantly explode in his hands.

A sudden move that causes a series of motions to occur. Cause the thug holding the weapon to drop down to his knees holding his hands out as he screams in pain.

As for the others? His companions have a different reaction. A reaction that as though in unison makes them turn to look towards each other when her gaze comes to look upon them with a cold glare before they throw away their weapons and get down on their knees with their hands coming to rest behind their heads.

* * *

Shutting his laptop with a snap turning his head to look over towards his side as he sees Kara staring down towards the top of the laptop in total shock before he has a chance to respond instantly Oliver watches her turn her gaze upon him.

" The Queen of Steel?"

Burying her face into her husband's shoulder letting out a groan as she feels his hand gently rubbing her back in a soothing motion letting out a sigh gently Kara turns her head to face Oliver finding him looking down towards her with a grin coming across his face despite his best efforts to suppress it.

A look that just makes her raise up an eyebrow in question causing his grin to widen even further that just makes her facial features harden slightly with every passing second.

" It's not funny. Do you know what the press is saying about me? They are writing about me like i'm some frickin superhero."

Letting out a chuckle as he receives a small glare in response that just makes his grin widen without having a chance to react instantly Oliver feels Kara slapping him hard on the chest causing him to look down towards her in shock while her lips curl upward.

" And what's so bad about that? I mean my own superheroine and the most beautiful one of them all? I have to admit, I really hit the jackpot."

Feeling her lips curling up into a small smile despite her best efforts to suppress it rolling her eyes gently Kara raises her head off his shoulder and looks down towards him with her smile only widening.

" Babe? Just face facts. You already hit the jackpot when you got me to date you before you knew of my powers. Everything else is just a bonus."

Hearing a chuckle escaping his lips feeling her lips curling up into a grin leaning down gently Kara presses her lips to his own as she positions herself to straddle his lap.

A motion that gets the desired results she was looking for as she feels his hands roaming down her exposed sides and make their way to grasp the side of her blue panties.

This sudden gesture that makes her break off the kiss and look into his eyes with nothing but mischief before she leans down to whisper into his ear.

" Ready to continue your experiment from before Mr Queen?"

Retracting her head slightly as she sees a wide grin coming across his face returning the grin as she sees his eyes drifting to look across the room following his gaze as she sees him looking towards their walk in closet turning to look back down towards him instantly as she sees a sheepish smile across his face raising up an eyebrow in response only to receive a shrug of his shoulders without any delay Kara removes herself from his lap and slowly makes her way over towards the closet feeling his eyes on her the whole time.

Eyes that watch her open the closet and enter inside before almost immediately her eyes go wide at what she sees hanging on one of the hangers.

A very unique outfit. An outfit that has been joked about on many occasions by her husband. But right here was real.

Right here was a fantasy coming to life. A fantasy that makes her cheeks blush bright red for a few seconds before as a mischievous grin comes across her face reaching out gently Kara snatches the outfit from their respected hangers and turns to find Oliver staring at her with a bashful smile.

A smile that as though is crumpling under her questionable gaze makes her smile before she comes back over to rest the articles of clothing on the side of the bed as she comes to lean over the bed stopping a few centimeters away from his lips.

" I suppose, I can help you live out your fantasy this one time. However you will address me as Supergirl."


End file.
